New Town All Stars Z: How it all began
by videogamenerd123
Summary: Join Conker, Toadette, Diddy, Daisy, and Banjo in their adventure on how they met. They all get hit with white Z-rays, giving them their new superpowers. Soon, they all unite together during this giant adventure.
1. New Town All Stars to the rescue

"Ve have to keep verking! We must find out as much as ve can about ze Z-rays!" Ze Professor said as he was typing on a keyboard.

"I don't know, Professor." Tails said as he was adjusting a machine "I don't think those guys are too worried."

"And considering the fact that they all have learned how to control their superpowers, we also have nothing to worry about." Dry Bowser said as he checked a video of the last battle the New Town All Stars had "And it was the Z-rays that gave them their superpowers."

Ze Professor hovered to a nearby button "I still say zat ve should keep verking" he said as he hit the button. After that, the room was fiiled with smoke. As soon as the smoke cleared out of the room, Ze Professor, Dry Bowser, and Tails were covered in dust from the explosion. Then, the communicater starts beeping.

"_Professor, Dry Bowser, Tails, come in! Are you there?" _Mr. Mayor asked.

"Yes, we're here." Dry Bowser said as he shook the dust off of him.

_"It's terrible! Look!"_ Mr. Mayor commanded as the communicater screen showed Mojo Jojo was attacking a preschool. Mojo Jojo set a cage on top of the roof as the preschoolers screamed as they ran around in a frantic state. The communicater switched back to Mr. Mayor.

_"Sounds like a job for the New Town All Stars" Mr. Mayor said._

"Barklei!" Dry Bowser called "Now!"

"Got it!" Barklei said as she wagged her tail. "Barklei to the New Town All Stars! Barklei to the New Town All Stars! We need yoooooooooou!" Barklei howled, sending a communication to a school building. Conker, Toadette, Diddy, Daisy, and Banjo suddenly heard their communicater braclets ring.

"Oh, Teacher!" Conker, Toadette, Diddy, and Banjo called as they rose their right hands.

"Yo, Teach!" Daisy called as she rose her right hand.

The teacher turned around to the hand-raising students.

"We have a stomach ache and we're going to the nurse's office! We'll be back as soon as we can!" Conker, Toadette, Diddy, Daisy, and Banjo said as they all ran out of the room. Leaving their teacher confused, he continued with the lesson. The five students ran up a set of stairs to the school's roof. They all put their braceleted arms in as they transformed.

"Conker!" Conker shouted.

"Toadette!" Toadette shouted.

"Daisy!" Daisy shouted.

"Diddy!" Diddy shouted.

"Banjo! Banjo shouted.

They all shared a transformation scene together as they transformed into their outfits and gained their superpowers.

"New Town All Stars Z!" They all shouted as they ended their transformation scene with a pose. Conker used his bracelet communicator to see what they are up against as Toadette, Diddy, Daisy, and Banjo surrounded him.

"So, who do you guys think it is today?" Conker asked his fellow teammates.

"Mojo!" The heroes exclaimed.

"He's kidnapping those poor, little preschoolers!" Toadette exclaimed.

"But why?" Diddy asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. But you know how villans are!" Banjo said.

"Who cares? Let's go kick some Mojo butt!" Daisy said as they all flew in the sky, in search of the evildoer. They flew over streets, buildings, and even birds.

"Go get him, All Stars!" A bird cheered.

Meanwhile, Mojo Jojo cackled as the preschoolers cry in fear.

"Stop blubbering, little humans! You can't merely cage all my life! Now it's payback time! Give me all of your candy!" Mojo Jojo ordered as the kids gave in to his command and gave up all of their candy. "Yes! Yes! It is like taking candy from a baby! You see, little children, I have a new robot that uses candy for fuel! Then, I will use it to take over the world!" he was about to gorge on the stolen candy until…

"Got you now, Mojo!" The All Stars said as they took out their weapons, ready to kick some diobonical butt "You mess with those kids, you mess with us, the New Town All Stars!"

"Can we have your autograph?" two kids asked as all of the other preschoolers wanted autographs too.

"Do you think we should?" Toadette asked.

"Well, we don't want to disappoint our fans." Conker said as he signed his named onto a preschooler's notebook.

"Ugh, fine!" Daisy said as she signed an autograph.

"Here you go!" Banjo said as he handed a signed notebook to another preschool kid.

"One for you!" Diddy said as he handed a notebook to another preschool kid.

"What about me?" Mojo asked as he took a notebook out of a kid's hands, making him cry. Mojo Jojo walked over to the All Stars, wanting an autograph.

"Let me explain something to you, Mojo. You're the villain, you don't get an autograph." Conker said.

"Well, that doesn't seem very nice…" Mojo said disappointingly.

"Look, Mojo, _you're_ not being very nice. So, I don't think you deserve an autograph." Toadette said.

"No, no, no!" Mojo started throwing a tantrum as the preschool kids started laughing at him "I want an autograph just like everyone else!"

"Dream on, monkey breath!" Daisy said.

"We aren't signing anything for you!" Diddy said.

"NO FAIR!" Mojo whined as he tried to attack the All Stars, but they acted fast and flew back.

"HOLD IT!" The preschool teacher yelled as she took out a ninja blade "Get away from my students, you wicked, wicked thing!"

Mojo roared loudly, scaring the teacher into unconsciousness. The preschoolers started crying again.

"That was quick." Conker mumbled "Hey, it's okay! She just fainted, that's all!"

The preschoolers stopped crying as Mojo Jojo stood angrly.

"Maybe we should get a pillow, or something." Toadette suggested.

"Come on! Let's get him!" Daisy said as she readied her hammer. She ran over to whack him upside the head, but Mojo was too quick and flew away. The heroes flew after the maniacal monkey as the preschool teacher woke up to see that her students are crying _again_. She tried to pull the bars of the cage to release her scared students.

Mojo waved his arms about before charging them up with a blue force. "Eat these!" Mojo commanded as he threw a bunch of rocks at Conker. He managed to dodge them. "Let me show you my new trick!" Mojo said as he turned into a tornado as he went for Toadette.

"My bubbles aren't working!" Toadette yelled as she tried to use her magic, giant bubble wand to defend herself.

"Look out!" Conker yelled as he took out his slingshot and started shooting rocks at Mojo, but having no effect.

"What's he doing?!" Diddy asked as tried to use his cartwheel to attack Mojo, only to get knocked back.

Daisy went for him as Mojo started using his fists, hoping to knock the living daylights out of her. She used her hammer as a shield. Mojo tried to kick Banjo as he flew nearby.

"Let's get him, guys!" Conker said as he used his slingshot once again.

"You're washed up, Mojo!" Toadette said as she used her bubbles to attack Mojo.

"I've been practicing this a lot on the gymnastics team! This had better work…" Diddy said as he performed another cartwheel, but he missed.

"No matter where it flies, my boomerang comes back. Let's just hope I can hit him!" Banjo said as he threw his boomerang, only to get knocked in the head by his own boomerang.

"Batter up!" Daisy exclaimed as she tried to hit Mojo with her hammer, but she missed.

The odd-looking group of five surrounded Mojo as they repeadely tried to use their weapons against the bad guy, yet having no effect on him, Mojo knocked Toadette back into a fence, breaking it. Daisy smacked Mojo into a wall, crushing it.

"When are those five going to learn how to defend the city without destroying it?" Mr. Mayor asked.

"I don't think you should complain, Sir. It was _you _who called them in." Mrs. Bellum corrected.

"I don't want to be Mayor of a junkyard…" Mr. Mayor complained.

The All Stars panted heavily as Mojo tried to attack.

Ze Professor gasped in worriment.

"Are you okay?" Tails asked.

"Is there something wrong, Professor?" Dry Bowser asked.

"Zey are running out of power…" Ze Professor said.

Mojo Jojo chuckled evily as he tried to attack.

"Give it up already!" Daisy commanded as she swung her hammer, but she missed.

The heroes started to breath heavily again as they are running out of power.

_Hmm, it seems the New Town All Stars are running out of power. I am going to win! My mother had always told me I was a winner! _Mojo Jojo thought as he didn't see the All Stars anywhere until he looked down. Conker, Toadette, Diddy, Daisy, and Banjo were all having smoothies as they chatted and laughed away.

"Hey, I know that place it's that new yogurt shop!" Dry Bowser said with intrest.

"Tails, vhy don't you get us some?" Ze Professor asked.

"I'm on my way!" Tails said as he rocketed out of the door.

Mojo Jojo looked at his smoothie with delight.

"Bottoms up!" Dry Bowser said as he, Tails, and Ze Professor started drinking their smoothies.

"Zese smoothies are wunderbar!" Ze Professor said.

"Told you!" Tails said.

The All Stars and Mojo are all drinking their smoothies and having a good time.

"This isn't what I meant! Now is not the time for smoothies-" Mr. Mayor said before he got interrupted.

"Your smoothie, sir!" Mrs. Bellum said as she gave a smoothie to Mr. Mayor. "It's pineapple, your favorite!"

"Mmm, that's good!" Mr. Mayor exclaimed happily.

"Do you feel better, sir?" Mrs. Bellem asked.

"My favorite flavor, evil!" Mojo exclaimed happily as he gorged on his smoothie.

"You awful monkey!" said a voice. Mojo Jojo turned around to see the preschool teacher riding a tricycle "My kids are still locked in that cage of yours and you give me that key or there's gonna be some trouble!" she said.

"Oh, yeah! The kids!" The All Stars exclaimed.

"So, she wants to take my key? She'll change her mind once she sees my new invention…" Mojo said to himself.

"What did you say, Mojo? What new invention?" Daisy asked.

"Um, nothing! Just my **ROBO JOJO!**" Mojo called out as his Robo Jojo jumped in front of him as Mojo Jojo hurridly climbed in. The preschool teacher tried to stop him, but got picked up and got carried away. The All Stars glanced at each other as they heard a communicater call. 

_"Uh, guys. This is no time to be drinking smoothies." _Dry Bowser said. Then, the All Stars finished off the remains off their smoothies. _"Quit fooling around!"_

"Okay, Dry Bowser! We're powered up and ready for battle!" The All Stars exclaimed.

"Say hello to Mr. Slingshot!" Conker said as he fired quite a few rocks at Robo Jojo/ Mojo Jojo.

"Bursting bubble!" Toadette said as she attacked Robo Jojo/ Mojo Jojo with her bubbles.

"Cartwheel cutlass!" Diddy said as he attacked Robo Jojo/ Mojo Jojo with a cartwheel.

"Boomerang bonk" Banjo said as he threw his boomerang at Robo Jojo/ Mojo Jojo.

"I'll hit a grand slam!" Daisy said as she finished Robo Jojo/ Mojo Jojo with her hammer.

"I won't forget this…" Mojo said before he got shot into the sky "**I WILL BE BACK!**"

"**HELP ME!**" screamed the preschool teacher as she is falling at the cage. The preschool kids gasped in shock as they shut their eyes and expected for the worst to happen. The All Stars quickly caught the falling teacher and set her down.

"They did it!" Tails cheered as he threw his right arm. Then, Ze Professor, Dry Bowser, and Barklei joined in on the celebration.

"Well, sir, another crisis averted. Thanks to the New Town All Stars!" Mrs. Bellum.

"What…? Oh, yeah! Very good! Where could we get more of this smoothie?" Mr. Mayor asked.

Conker knocked the lock off, thanks to his slingshot. The preschool children ran over to their teacher and hugged her.

"Well, you guys. Looks like we did it again!" Conker said.

"We're good at saving the day!" Toadette said.

"And it's not even bedtime!" Diddy said


	2. The secret of the New Town All Stars

**One month earlier**

_New Town, once a peaceful place, never threatened by monsters or giant robots. Then one day…_

Ze Professor and Dry Bowser were testing different chemicals.

"Good morning, Professor and Dry Bowser!" Tails greeted as he pushed a cart with tea, scones, and Barklei sitting on the cart, being the curios robot puppy she is. "I made you some tea!"

"Thanks, Tails!" Dry Bowser thanked.

"Zank you!" Ze Professor thanked.

"So, how's the analysis going on Chemical X? Is it stabilizing?" Tails asked.

"Hmm… No, Tails, not yet." Dry Bowser said.

"Nozing ve tried, so far, is verking!" Ze Professor admitted.

"But, I'm pretty confident. Once we find the stabilizer, we'll be able to balance out any chemical or meteorogical annalobee, at least, that's what I hope. Hey are those scones? They're my favorite! Maybe this'll help me think…" Dry Bowser said as he grabbed a scone. Barklei started barking, as though she wants one.

"No, Barklei, those aren't for you. You're just a robot, remember? What would you want with a scone anyway?" Tails asked as Barklei started whimpering. "Alright, okay! Here you go" Tails placed Barklei on the cart as she had one scone in her mouth and one in her clawless paw. Tails, Dry Bowser, and Ze Professor started laughing as Barklei starts dancing around.

"Okay, Barklei, that's enough!" Tails said as he attemped to grab Barklei, only for her to slip on her back. She lost her gril one a scone as it fell into a container filled with Chemical X. Tails, Dry Bowser, and Ze Professor gasped in horror as the chemical started changing colors. As it turned into a whitish color, the Chemical X shows off a bright light.

"Can it be?" Ze Proessor mumbled as he, Tails, and Dry Bowser were staring at the improved chemical. He takes out a turkey baster to take a drop of it and put it into a machine.

_Commencing anaylisis…Stablyzation complete! Chemical change potential for altering molecule destructions._

Ze Professor and Dry Bowser sweatdropped as Tails seemed to be happy about this.

"We did it, guys!" Tails cheered.

"Well, thanks to you and Barklei, of course." Dry Bowser said uneasly as Tails started swinging Barklei around.

"It's no longer Chemical X, no, it's somzing else. Yes, Chemical Z!" Ze Professor exclaimed.

_Chemical confirmed!_

"Well, what do you think, Tails?" Dry Bowser asked.

"Chemical Z? Sounds good to me!" Tails said.

_Confirmed! Chemical Z now being regristered into the scientific federation!_

"Excellent!" Tails cheered.

But, something wasn't right… Outside of the window, falling snow can be seen.

"Snow? In the middle of summer?" Tails asked.

"Zis doesn't make sense!" Ze Professor exclaimed.

"And it seems to be going on all over town!" Dry Bowser exclaimed. "Mr. Mayor!"

A communiacater screen showed Mr. Mayor as he turned around.

"_Oh! Professor, Dry Bowser, and Tails, I'm so glad I caught you three! We need your help! It's the weather! Things have gone completely crazy!"_ Mr. Mayor said.

"Yes, we have seen it too!" Ze Professor exclaimed.

"_You have? Then you must know about the icebergs that are now forming all over the city." _Mr. Mayor said as the communicater screen showed all of the icebergs in New Town. "_Soon New Town will look like the North Pole!"_ The communicater screen showed hundreds of penguins waddling around. "_I think it's the penguins, yes the penguins are trying to taking over New Town._" Mr. Mayor said.

"_Sir, I don't think it's the penguins!"_ Mrs. Bellum corrected.

"_In that case, it must be an evil snowman!"_ Mr. Mayor concluded.

_"It's not only New Town, sir, it's happening all over the world is acting strangely. There are blizzards in Egypt, Romosca is a desert, there's a drought in Venice, and it's been raining nonstop in Austrailia!"_ Mrs. Bellum said as she proved it.

"It cannot be!" Ze Professor denied.

"Guys, I have an idea! What if we use Chemical Z to repair all of the damage?" Tails asked.

"Not right now, Tails, zere is still a lot of work to be done! Right now, zere is no telling what could happen if we try-" Ze Professor said before he got interupted. "Vere did Tails go?!"

"Don't look now but…" Dry Bowser said as he saw Tails operating a giant ray gun, making Ze Professor look.

"Ze Chemical Z! It's gone!" Ze Professor exclaimed. "Tails, vait! It is too soon!" as he and Dry Bowser ran to the ray gun.

"Target cited!" Tails said as he used a scope to aim his shot.

"Tails, vait!" Ze Professor said.

"Don't do it!" Dry Bowser said. Too late, because Tails has already shot the laser at an iceberg, making everything back to normal. As the iceberg broke into white and black rays, scattering all over New City.

"Z-rays? What does this mean?" Tails asked as he watched the rays scatter.

Conker walked out of a mall with a bag in his hand. "Woah, what do those rays mean?" He asked as he heard his stomach growl "I guess I better get going. I'm getting kinda hungry!" as he walked to a nearby bench. "Time for a snack!" Conker said as he searched inside his bag for something to eat. He took out a chocolate bar as he saw a white Z-ray falling towards a kid playing with his sling shot. "Hey! Look out!" Conker shouted as he ran to the kid and covered him, getting hit by the strange white light.

He began his first transformation scene. "Conker!" Conker shouted as he transformed. After he had on his super hero outfit, he ended his transformation scene with a pose.

"What just happened?" Conker asked as he glanced at his outfit "Somebody better tell me what's going on here."

Toadette is seen walking to the mall as she had every boy she met on they way swooning over her.

"Hiya, Toadette!"

"Hey, I really like your hair!"

"Need someone to walk you home?"

"Hi there! Thank you! No, I'm fine!" Toadette responded.

"Maybe after school, we could get a soda?"

"Sorry, guys, I'm busy!" Toadette said as she walked off, leaving all of the boy drooling. When Toadette got to the mall and into the clothing department, she decided to increase her wardrobe. "Hm, this color's perfect for me!" Toadette giggled as she skipped and hummed merrily. She saw a kid blowing bubbles and ran over. "I remember when I was little, I used to make bubbles just like these!" Toadette said before she turned her attention to an incoming white Z-ray. She covered the kid.

Toadette started her first transformation scene. "Toadette!" Toadette shouted as she transformed. After she had on her new outfit, she ended her transformation scene with a pose.

"I don't remember buying _this_ outfit…" Toadette said as she glanced down at her new attire.

There was a large group of people watching Daisy skating, using her roller blades.

"Coming through!" Daisy said as she skated down the sidewalk. She saw a kid sitting on a bench and the Z-ray that was heading straight for him. Daisy had to act fast, so she stopped in her tracks and covered the kid.

Daisy started her first transformation scene. "Daisy!" Daisy shouted as she transformed. After she had on her hero outfit, she ended her transformation scene with a pose.

"Oh no! No, no, no! Please don't tell me I'm wearing a skirt!" Daisy exclaimed as she clearly hated her outfit.

Diddy is at a playground, trying to improve his tumbling skills for an upcoming gymnastic meet.

"Okay, here I go…" Diddy prepared as he readied himself. He went off in a running start, but stopped as he saw a white Z-ray heading for a kid playing with a jump rope. Diddy ran to the kid to cover him.

Diddy started his first transformation scene. "Diddy!" Diddy shouted as he transformed. After he had on his outfit, he ended his transformation scene with a pose.

"When did I get this suit?" Diddy asked as he stood there, confused.

Banjo is sitting on a bench, tuning his banjo. Then... Pluck! One of the strings broke,

"D'oh! I've really gotta buy new strings! Honestly, I just can't get the quality strings!" Banjo exclaimed. Then, he saw a white Z-ray heading for a kid playing a flute. He quickly ran to the kid and covered him.

Banjo started his first transformation scene. "Banjo!" Banjo shouted as he transformed. After he had put on his outfit, he ended his transformation scene with a pose.

"What the…? How did _this _happen?" Banjo asked as he glanced at his attire.

A white Z-ray is falling to the lab!

"The Z-rays! They're heading this way!" Dry Bowser exclaimed.

"Tails! Be careful!" Ze Professor shouted.

Barklei started growling as she stared at.

"Barklei! Look out!" Tails shouted. But, Barklei didn't listen as she jumped at it. She started having letters, words, and numbers going through her head.

"Woah! That was intense…" Barklei said.

"Yeah, Barklei, it was pretty- Wait! Did you just talk?!" Tails asked in disbelief.

"Hmm… Ze black Z-rays… I vonder vere zey are going…?" Ze Professor wondered as a black Z-ray headed for the New Town Zoo. It hit a lone monkey.

"Ah! Aah! Oh! Mojo… Jojo… Mojo! JOJO!" The monkey said, soon making his voice deeper. The monkey now had black fur, green skin parts, a dome on top of his head, and a black cloak. "Smelly humans, say hello to **MOJO JOJO!**"

Back with Conker, he practiced on using his slingshot.

"Wow! You're really good!" The kid applauded.

"I never used to be very good at a slingshot. Something very weird is going on here…" Conker said as he tried to think. Then, he heard screaming townsfolk.

"Look out! Run!" a man said.

"Hurry, someone's released all of the animals!" another man said as he grabbed his kid.

"What animals?" Conker asked as a tiger came up to him. The tiger roared, causing Conker to scream.

Back at the zoo,

"Yes! You are free, my brothers!" Mojo Jojo preached as he released the animals "No more cages for you, Mr. Rhinosaurus! You pandas, camels, all of you! Free! I wonder what I should do next… Maybe go this way!" Mojo Jojo ran into the wall, breaking it.

Meanwhile, Conker was face to face with the tiger.

"Hey! That's my homework!" Conker shouted as he tried to pry it out of a goat's jaw "At least, this'll be a good excuse this time…" little did he know that a lizard was at his right foot. He gasped in horror as he saw it hiss.

_They're gonna eat me… _Conker thought _I know they're gonna eat me! What am I gonna do? Get me outta here!_ Conker accidentally used his new flying powers as he landed himself onto a tree branch. "Well, that was strange… I just sort of flew away, didn't I?" Conker asked as he looked down and saw Mojo Jojo lurking around. "What? Who's that?" Conker asked again.

"Oh! Hello, lion!" Mojo Jojo greeted as he looked at the lion that looked like it was in pain "What are you eating?" he pried the lion's jaw open to see a crème cookie in its mouth. Mojo Jojo licked the cookie until...

"HEY!" Conker shouted "THAT'S MY COOKIE YOU STOLE!" he pulled out a cookie "It's a vanilla crème cookie, which is my favorite! See? First, you just nibble and lick the creamy filling…" Conker demonstrated as he put the whole cookie in his mouth "After that, then the whole thing. If you want to do it right, you have to do it properly with two hands." He explained to Mojo as Mojo started doing it right "See? You're a natural!"

Conker and Mojo Jojo have regained their focus as they took a glance at each other. They screamed in surprise as they realized who each of them were as they both got into a fight stance.

_Something's not right here… _Conker thought as he saw a black aura surrounding Mojo Jojo _First of all, this guy's wearing a big, black cloak. Everybody knows that big, black cloaks are evil! Then, there's that dark aura surrounding his body. That can't be good! Hmm, I think he may be a bad guy!_

_Hmm, something is not right here… _Mojo thought as he saw a white aura surrounding Conker _First, I am a big, green creep. Second, I can talk? Third, I am floating in the air and I also want to take over the world. Hmm, I think I am a bad guy!_

"So, that means…" Conker and Mojo said at the same time. Then, they started their battle. Conker tried to use his slingshot, but he missed as Mojo Jojo flew over and tried to grab him. Conker got out of the way and fired his slingshot many time while Mojo blocked himself with his hands, but Conker outsmarted him and began firing at Mojo Jojo.

Back at the lab, Mojo Jojo showed up on a computer screen as well as Conker.

"Guys, do you think this may be happening because of the exposure to Chemical Z?" Tails asked.

"Hard to say, but yes!" Dry Bowser answered.

"Most likely." Ze Professor agreed.

Back at the duel, Mojo and Conker were on top of a truck as they continued their battle. Mojo flew away, leaving the almost-falling truck to Conker. Conker used his superpowers to pick up the truck and set it down. He cornered Mojo Jojo at a wall and started firing his slingshot and missed, again, but Conker managed to hit Mojo hard enough to break the wall.

In town hall, Mr. Mayor and Mrs. Bellum watched the fight on a computer monitor.

"It's nice to have someone to defend the city, but if he keeps this up, there will be no city left to defend!" Mr. Mayor complained.

Back with the duel,

"Missed me! Missed me again!" Mojo said as he dodged the flying rocks coming from Conker's slingshot. Conker tried to dodge Mojo Jojo, only to fall into a crate of oranges at a fruit store. Mojo smirked as he cornered the fighting squirrel, but slipped on the rolling oranges that were coming. Conker got up and did his final strike.

"Slingshot supreme!" Conker shouted as he did his final blow on Mojo Jojo, sending him to crash onto Mr. Mayor's car.

"OW! I WON'T FORGET THIS!" Mojo swore as he flew his arms about. He went high into the sky.

"See ya!" Conker said as he blew a raspberry. "Alright, you guys, this way, stay in line!" Conker said as he instructed the escaped zoo animals back to their home, the zoo of course. Then, a huge crowd of people gaped at Conker. "Please, people! No need to thank me! You can have my autograph later!" Conker flattered as the zoo animals went back into their cages. Then, Mr. Mayor pulled up.

"Uh, excuse me, mister. In future, take it easy on the buildings, cars, and uh…" Mr. Mayor said as Conker turned his attention to the damages, police, firemen, and the complaining people. "Now, as mayor, allow me to thank you!"

"Uh, oh! Got to go! Later!" Conker panicked as he flew off.

"Hey, mister, where are you going?" Mr. Mayor asked. Conker didn't answer as he flew away.

Toadette is carrying a shopping bag and her bubble wand as she bounced , with the help of her flying powers.

"I can't believe that weird light thingy gave me these superpowers, this bubble wand and this cool, new dress!" Toadette exclaimed gleefully.

Diddy is trying out his tumbling powers.

"Wow! I knew I was good at gymnastics, but I didn't know I was _this _good! All thanks to the weird comet!" Diddy said as he tumbled about.

Banjo was trying out his boomerang.

"Hmm, It's kind of weird. I never thought I'd be good at using a boomerang. I guess it was because of that strange light source." Banjo said as he threw his boomerang.

Daisy was sulking around as she carried her hammer.

"I mind it so much if I didn't have to wear this stupid dress… **WHAT'RE YOU LOOKING AT?!" **Daisy asked in a threating tone.

Ze Professor, Dry Bowser, Tails, and Barklei all jumped in surprise.

"Five normal high school students, each one transformed by Chemical Z." Ze Professor wondered as he looked at the video clips of Conker, Toadette, Diddy, Daisy, and Banjo. "Ve need to find out more about zem, and quickly!"

"Sounds good, Professor, We'll get right on it!" Dry Bowser said.

"But you have to admit, their powers are pretty cool!" Tails added.

"Okay! Let's bring zem in and run some tests!" Ze Professor exclaimed as he hover out of the room.

"I'm in!" Dry Bowser said as he ran out of the room.

"Me too!" Tails said as he ran out of the room.

"Wait for me!" Barklei said as she ran out of the room.


	3. Bouncing Toadette

"Would someone please like to explain what's going on here?" Conker asked as he was in a truck, strapped to a bed "Like, why I'm strapped to this bed? And where are we going?" Conker asked as he grunted as he struggled to break free.

"Hmm, so you're the one who wrecked half of the city…" Mr. Mayor figured.

"I didn't wreck the city, I was only trying to help!" Conker defended himself "You know what they say! _You can't_ _save a city from a crazy monkey without breaking a few eggs_. Hmm, speaking off eggs, do you guys have anything to eat around here?" Barklei barked as she nudged a _Caramello _on Conker's chest. "Hey, thanks, little pooch!" Conker thanked "So, where are you taking me? Is this a bad dream?" Conker asked in a scared tone as he struggled again.

"No, no, of course not!" Tails said as he put his hands in front of him for defense "Me, Dry Bowser, and the Professor- We're just trying to-"-

"Oh, I see. First, you starve me. Then, you get your little dog to put a candy bar up my nose." Conker said in an annoyed tone "Well, it won't work! I have superpowers, you know?"

"Yes, ve do." Ze Professor answered "Ve know all about your new abilities."

"That's why we brought you here." Dry Bowser added.

"Huh?" Conker asked.

"They're telling the truth!" Tails explained "We only want to help!"

"We need to find out what happened to you, and why." Dry Bowser explained "And, by the looks of this, I think we may be responsible for this."

"What do you mean by _that_?" Conker asked suspiciously.

"Ve vere experimenting with a new kind of chemical, Chemical Z." Ze Professor started "Tails thought ve could use it to stabilize ze extreme weather ve have been experiencing. He fired ze chemical vith ze lab's laser cannon. It seemed to verk, but it released a series of strange light beams. Zere vas white light and black light."

"That's right." Conker realized "It was the _white _light that hit me…"

_"Hey! Look out!" Conker shouted as he ran to the kid and covered him, getting hit by the strange white light._

"I remember…" Conker said.

"It's the black beams that worry me the most…" Tails said. "Like, the black beams that hit the town zoo. Some of the animals may have been infected."

_"Ah! Aah! Oh! Mojo… Jojo… Mojo! JOJO!" The monkey said, soon making his voice deeper. The monkey now had black fur, green skin parts, a dome on top of his head, and a black cloak. "Smelly humans, say hello to __**MOJO JOJO!**__"_

"Dry Bowser, Ze Professor, and I think it's the black Z-rays that caused all of the commotion." Tails said.

"That makes sense…" Conker said.

_"What animals?" Conker asked as a tiger came up to him. The tiger roared, causing Conker to scream._

_"Hey! That's my homework!" Conker shouted as he tried to pry it out of a goat's jaw "At least, this'll be a good excuse this time…"_

"Ha! I should've known all along!" Conker suspected.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tails asked.

"You three are the geniuses, you tell me! What did you do?" Conker demanded for an answer as Tails, Dry Bowser, and Ze Professor all started acting nervously.

"Well, I guess I suppose we…" Tails said as he, Dry Bowser, and Ze Professor glanced at each other nervously.

"Sure, with all of your lasers and chemicals!" Conker said sarcastically "Hmm… But maybe I can forgive you, yeah! I did get these superpowers, after all. Still, I can't break these straps! What are they made of? Any chance you can untie me? I promise I'll be good!" Conker promised as Tails unstrapped Conker. He stretched as he got unstrapped, ate the _Caramello, _and savored it. "Mmm! I was starving!" Barklei barked as she saw something.

"What is it, Barklei?" Tails asked "Do you see something?"

"Check it out!" Barklei said "Another one!"

"Huh? Your dog! It can talk!" Conker said in disbelief.

"Ah, sure!" Barklei hopped onto the bed as stood on her hind legs and wagged her tail "I talk all of the time!"

"Hmm… Has anyone ever told you _you guys are wierdos_? If not, then it's about to be me. You people are wierdos!" Conker said.

"Actually, you and Barklei have a ton in common!" Tails compared "She got hit with the white Z-rays, just like you did!"

_"Barklei! Look out!" Tails shouted. But, Barklei didn't listen as she jumped at it. She started having letters, words, and numbers going through her head._

_"Woah! That was intense…" Barklei said._

"Another one, you guys!" Barklei said excitedly "A pink one! One of us!" She jumped to the top of the truck.

"A pink one…?" Conker asked as he flew to the top of the truck, along with Barklei. Conker looked at the pink blur with fascination.

I never used to skip before!" Toadette said as she spun on the ground "I used to think it was boring. But, that was before I got the cool superpowers!" she giggled as she continued jumping in the air "Just look! I'm like a human spring, or a rubber ball ,or something!"

"Hmm… It's just like the one we have in the back." Mr. Mayor said as he looked at Toadette with a pair of binoculars.

"Let me see those!" Conker said as he took the binoculars out of Mr. Mayor's hand. He looked in the binoculars. Turns out, the pink blur was actually Toadette jumping through the air. "I wonder who she is… I've seen that girl before and we seem to have the same outfit. She probably must've been hit with one of those white beams. And what did that yapping dog mean by _one of us_?"

"She's moving fast, guys!" Tails said "We can't afford to lose her!"

"Yes… Ve vill need to monitor all of zem!" Ze Professor said as the truck started to pick up speed.

"Maybe we can work together…" Conker wondered.

"If you could just imagine…" Tails wondered.

"They'll be able to protect the city!" Mr. Mayor, Dry Bowser, and Ze Professor said.

"We'll be superheroes and she can be my sidekick!" Conker wondered as everyone else did an anime fall "Oh, what?" Conker asked as the truck stopped. Mojo Jojo was seen walking while using a stick to support him

"I cannot believe I just got beat by a squirrel…" Mojo Jojo said in disbelief "NEXT TIME I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE ON THAT SMELLY SQUIRREL!" Mojo stopped in his track as he saw Toadette jumping right towards him. "Who is this now…? SMELLY HUMAN, CAN YOU TELL ME WHERE-!" BAM! Mojo screamed in pain as he got hit in the head by Toadette's jump.

"I think I might've stepped on something…" Toadette realized "Oh, well!"

"Smelly human…" Mojo groaned as he got up, going after Toadette "WAIT! STOP!" Mojo screamed as he got in front of Toadette "NOW I'VE GOT YOU-!" BAM! Mojo Jojo got hit in the head again. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Mojo Jojo growled as he got up as got in front of Toadette again "STAY STILL! HWOOOO! NOW I WILL GET YOU!" Mojo yelled as he started swinging his fists while Toadette twirled her bubble wand.

"Ooh! Are we playing a game?" Toadette asked innocently as she twirled her bubble wand.

"STAY STILL!" Mojo screamed as he tried to punch Toadette, but she jumped on his head _again. _"NOW YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT!" Mojo screamed as he pulled out a bucket, ran to a pond, scooped some water and ran in front of Toadette.

"I bet I can jump even higher!" Toadette said as she jumped higher, letting the water Mojo splashed up fall onto him, soaking the crazy monkey.

"I WILL TRY SOMETHING ELSE!" Mojo screamed as he walked in front of Toadette "Hello, miss." Mojo Jojo greeted in a calm tone "Would you like a treat?"

"Sure!" Toadette said as she grabbed the treat and began to eat it.

"GOT YOU!" Mojo Jojo screamed as he tried to grab Toadette.

""Ooh! What a pretty bird!" Toadette said as she followed a bird and came upon a stray cat "Aw, are you a stray kitty? That's okay, you can come with me!" Toadette said as she carried the cat.

"COME BACK HERE!" Mojo commanded before he got hit with part of a broken baseball bat, KO'ing him.

"Wakey, wakey, Mr. Monkey!" Toadette said as she didn't know he was actually KO'd. "It's too early for bedtime!" she giggled as she flew off, leaving Mojo Jojo behind as he woke up.

"HEY!" Mojo screamed to get Toadette's attention "COME BACK!"

"Look, Mr. Kitty! Mr. Monkey wants to skip with us!" Toadette said as she looked over her shoulder "Isn't this fun?", as the truck tried to go after them. Conker and Tails are both using binoculars. Barklei was growling and barking as she saw Mojo Jojo.

"Barklei!" Tails scolded as Barklei imagined Mojo Jojo being right in front of her. Scaring her as she started barking and growling again.

"It's that same monkey!" Conker realized "The one who attacked, from the zoo! The one with the weird, dark aura!"

"Dark aura? Are you sure?" Tails asked "I can't see anything! Guys, do you think that monkey's under the influence of Chemical Z? Perhaps only others have had been affected by the Z-rays to see his aura…"

"This whole thing gets worse by the minute!" Dry Bowser said as he shook his head "It seems that black Z-rays have made this monkey wild and unpredictable. If that's the case, the girl in pink could be in danger! Mr. Mayor, we have to hurry!"

"Danger? Hmm… Maybe so, but it doesn't seem like she is having any trouble. Looks to me that she's having a fine old time!" Mr. Mayor said as he looked through his binoculars. "In any case, you better step on it, Mrs. Bellum! We don't want to lose them!"

"Alright, hang on!" Mrs. Bellum said as she punched it, making the truck going faster than before.

"This time, I-!" Mojo said as he landed on the truck "Hey! What's going on?!" Mojo asked before he fell on his back, revealing pieces of candy that were stolen.

"That monkey's got all kinds of candy!" Conker exclaimed as he pointed at the sunroof "Chocolate bars, lollipops, gumballs, licorish, and honeybuns and I bet it's all stolen! If he eats that, he's going to get very sick! Maybe I should help him out!" the sunroof opened, making the candy fall into the truck.

"Oh, no! My candy!" Mojo Jojo cried

"Listen up, you crazy monkey! You can't eat all of this, you'll rot your teeth!" Conker warned.

"Not you again!" Mojo Jojo growled as he and Conker started to grab every piece of candy before they stumbled upon the last piece. Mojo Jojo grabbed Conker's candy and the last piece as he flew off the truck.

"Stop, you!" Conker cried as he flew off the truck and gave a chase to that maniacal monkey.

"Take care, you little kitty!" Toadette waved as she jumped through the air "I think I can go on skipping forever! In fact, I'm not tired at all! I wonder if I'll be able to improve my grade in gym class…"

"Get away from me, you annoying squirrel!" Mojo Jojo cried as he flew past Toadette.

"It's unhealthy!" Conker warned as he flew after Mojo Jojo.

"I can eat whatever I want!" Mojo exclaimed as though he didn't care.

"Ask the dentist, he'll tell you!" Conker cried as he flew past Toadette.

"Isn't that nice? Everybody's skipping today!" Toadette said with glee.

"Get away!" Mojo commanded.

"No!" Conker responded.

"That. Is. IT!" Mojo Jojo said as he landed, picking up a few rocks. "GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" as he threw the rocks at Conker. Conker dodged them as Mojo picked up a boulder. "Try this!" Mojo cried as he threw the boulder. Conker caught it just in time before Mojo picked up an even bigger boulder. Conker threw the boulder at the giant boulder, making Mojo Jojo fall on the ground, due to a lack of strength. Conker wagged his left index finger as Toadette flew over to him.

"Uh, I don't think you should be teasing the animals!" Toadette warned as Mojo Jojo got up.

"You should listen to your friend!" Mojo Jojo said.

"He's trying to trick us! He's an evil monkey!" Conker told to Toadette.

"Really? That's too bad…" Toadette said glumly.

"JUST BECAUSE I WANT TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD DOES NOT MEAN I AM EVIL!" Mojo screamed as he flung his arms about.

"Maybe he's just ambicious…" Toadette said.

"Look closer, see that? There's a dark aura surrounding his body." Conker whispered in Toadette's non-existent ear "That's proof he's a villain."

"Oh, yeah right." Toadette realized.

"And…" Conker said.

"What?" Toadette asked him.

"Normal monkies don't talk!" Conker pointed out as Toadette and Mojo Jojo gasped in disbelief.

"He is right! AAH!" Mojo screamed "I become better than normal…"

"It's awful when good monkies go bad!" Toadette cried.

"But it's our job to keep them in line! We're superheroes now! Understand?" Conker asked.

"Why didn't someone tell me? Okay!" Toadette shouted with glee.

"What do you think you are doing?! " Mojo cried as he tried to grab Conker and Toadette, but they got out of the way just in time.

"Power slingshot attack!" Conker shouted as he fired his slingshot.

"NOW I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" Mojo screamed as he tried to grab Conker.

"Oh, no!" Toadette gasped as she glanced at her bubble wand "Maybe I could…"

"LITTLE BRAT!" Mojo screamed as he had a hold of Conker and plucked him on the nose.

"Ow, ow, quit it!" Conker cried as Toadette threw her bubble wand at Mojo Jojo, KO'ing him.

"It worked" Toadette cheered as she grabbed her bubbled wand, giggling as she hugged it.

"That thing…" Conker said as he rubbed his sore nose.

"What?" Toadette asked.

"I don't think it's a throwing weapon…" Conker said.

Toadette gasped "Really? It isn't?"

Conker rolled his eyes as the truck pulled up, making him turn around.

"Hey, over here!" Tails called out as he waved his right hand in the air as Dry Bowser and Ze Professor

came out.

"Are you two alright?" Dry Bowser asked. Later on, Tails has strapped Mojo Jojo to the bed.

"Okay, let's get back to ze lab!" Ze Professor said.

The truck started to venture back to the lab as Diddy practiced his new tumbling skills. Thus ending the episode.


	4. Bouncing Toadette part 2

Conker and Toadette were lying on lab tables, hooked up with wires. They were being scanned as Barklei growled at Mojo Jojo, who is still unconscious. Tails, Dry Bowser, and Ze Professor were monitoring Conker and Toadette's test results.

"It's just as we predicted, right guys?" Tails asked "Their powers are derived from Chemical Z."

"But, aren't chemicals bad for you?" Toadette asked as she caressed her bubble wand.

"Not if they give you superpowers…" Conker said as he rolled his eyes.

"Here, have a snack!" Tails said as he put out a plate of orange slices and pieces of candy.

"These are my favorite!" Conker said as he grabbed an orange slice.

"Mine too!" Toadette said as she grabbed an orange slice too.

"Ze results came in with our initial hypothesis." Ze Professor said "Ze Z-rays have altered your molecular structures. You are not normal high school students anymore. From now on, you are All Stars."

"All Stars, eh?" Conker asked as he ate an orange slice "Pretty cool name!"

"Hmm…" Toadette said.

"What is it?" Tails asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah! I'm okay! See, at first, I thought all I got was this cute, little dress!" Toadette giggled as she spun around and held Tails's hands with hers "Now, you're saying I have superpowers?" Conker and Tails groaned as they face palmed "But, wait, what if I don't like them? How do I change back?"

"We…" Dry Bowser said "Don't know…" Tails, Conker, and Toadette gasped in horror as Tails face palmed and Conker and Toadette groaned as they did an anime fall. "Not to worry, you see, we pretty much have a theory. Barklei!"

"Yeah?" Barklei asked.

"Like Conker and Toadette, you got by the white Z-rays and I believe that's important!" Dry Bowser said.

"So, what you're saying is there may be some kind of connection between Barklei and Conker and Toadette?" Tails asked.

"Yes! Do you remember how Barklei reacted when she was in the truck?" Dry Bowser asked.

"Oh, she was the first…" Tails remembered.

_"Another one, you guys!" Barklei said excitedly "A pink one! One of us!" She jumped to the top of the truck._

_"A pink one…?" Conker asked as he flew to the top of the truck, along with Barklei. Conker looked at the pink blur with fascination._

"So, they _are_ connected…" Tails said as he saw Barklei growling at Mojo Jojo.

"Yep!" Barklei responded.

"Yes, I believe zey are!" Ze Professor said.

"So, all we have to do is figure out how!" Tails said as he glanced at Barklei "Just think, little Barklei were to keep such a big secret!"

"Alright, come on, Barklei!" Dry Bowser said as he grabbed Barklei.

"Huh?" Barklei asked.

"Let's try to figure out what happened to you…" Dry Bowser said as he set Barklei on the lab table and scanned her. Mr. Mayor looked at Conker, who was sitting in mid-air.

"Who would've thought that an innocent-looking squirrel and an innocent-looking mushroom girl would have such incredible powers…" Mr. Mayor wondered as Conker and Toadette started flying around, laughing as they did.

"Yes, well, appearances can be deceiving, sir." Mrs. Bellum said as Conker and Toadette landed themselves next to Mojo Jojo.

"I've always wanted a pet monkey!" Toadette giggled as she held her hands together. Conker took out a needle and held it close to Mojo's snore bubble. Soon, it came closer, and closer until… POP! Mojo woke up as he saw Toadette, Conker, a growling Barklei, Tails, Mr. Mayor, and Mrs. Bellum staring down at him. He tried to sit up, but was tied up in ropes.

"_You _guys again!" Mojo Jojo cried as he struggled in the ropes "I AM MOJO JOJO! I WILL NO GO BACK TO THE ZOO!"

"Tails, Ze Professor, and Dry Bowser only want to examine you." Toadette corrected.

"I am not in favor of animal testing!" Mojo said.

"Really? If you're that principles, then you should return that stolen candy!" Toadette said as Mojo sweat dropped "It _was _stolen! Now, was it?" Toadette asked as she held out her hand "Hand! It! Over!" Mojo Jojo started whisting as Toadette gasped "You ate it all, didn't you…?"

"So, what if I did? Did you think I would share it with a smelly, bossy human? Mojo does not like people like you!" Mojo said.

"It's my job… I'm a superhero…" Toadette sniffled as she had tears wielding up in her eyes "**YOU ARE A HORRIABLE MONKEY!**" she fumed "Now you're making me angry…" Toadette sniffled as Conker wrapped his left arm around her for comfort.

"Aha!" Ze Professor figured out "Conker, Toadette! I zink ve made a breakthrough! Over here!" as Dry Bowser, Tails, and Conker, who was leading an upset Toadette.

"Barklei, keep an eye on Mojo!" Tails said.

"Sure!" Barklei said.

"Hey, I do not want to be left alone!" Mojo yelled before Barklei started barking at him, scaring him as she did. Meanwhile, Dry Bowser was readying as laser gun while Conker and Toadette looked around.

"Everything looks fine…" Dry Bowser said as he aimed the laser gun at Conker and Toadette "Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit, hold still now…" he said as he activated the laser gun. Soon, Conker and Toadette were shining bright.

"Ahh!" Toadette said with fascination.

"Ooh!" Conker said with fascination.

Soon, Conker and Toadette screamed in pain as they both glowed with a white light. They were back in their normal clothes.

"Huh?" Conker said as he looked down at his normal outfit.

"What happened to my cute, little dress?" Toadette said as she looked down at her normal outfit.

"Incredible, Dry Bowser, you sucessfully reversed the process!" Mr. Mayor praised.

"You did it, the readings are totally normal!" Tails cheered as he read the graph on the laser gun.

"Yes, and zere appears to be no adverse effect. I zink ve should see how zey respond to an indirect particle beam." Ze Professor said.

"Of course! Good thinking!" Tails praised.

"Still these waves are puzzling…" Dry Bowser said.

"Wait, hold everything!" Toadette said.

"What? Are you alright? Do you feel sick?" Dry Bowser asked.

"**NO, I FEEL FINE! BUT WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND I ****_WANT _****TO BE A SUPERHERO! I ****_WANT_**** TO FLY AND HAVE SUPERPOWERS! AND ONE MORE THING, I THINK I SPEAK FOR CONKER AND ME BOTH WHEN I SAY THOSE CUTE OUTFITS REALLY SUITED US! SO, YOU BETTER CHANGE US BACK!" **Toadette fumed as she was all up in Dry Bowser's face.

"Calm down!" Conker said as he held Toadette back.

"**NOT UNTIL I GET THOSE DOLTS! **Toadette fumed.

"We're sorry!" Tails apologized.

"**DON'T APOLOGISE, JUST FIX US!"**Toadette fumed.

Mojo Jojo heard the whole thing as he shuddered. _They want to steal my powers! _Mojo thought. "I DO NOT WANT TO BE A NORMAL MONKEY! I WANT TO BE MOJO JOJO, SO-!" Mojo said before he was face to face with Barklei. "I am not afraid of a dumb, little dog."

"WHO YOU CALLING _DUMB _AND _LITTLE_?!" Barklei growled as she bit Mojo Jojo everywhere. Meanwhile, Conker was glancing at his braclet.

"Hey, I still have my bracelet!" Conker realized.

"Hmm… It seems to be some sort of electronic device." Ze Professor figured as he took the button part of Conker's bracelet to see it for himself "Barklei!"

Barklei heard her name as jumped off of Mojo "Coming!" she said. Dry Bowser scanned Conker and Toadette's buttons.

"Barklei! Try saying _All Stars_!" Dry Bowser said.

"New Town All Stars!" Barklei shouted "We need you!" as the buttons flew back onto the bracelet straps as Conker and Toadette gasped as they shined bright.

"Conker!" Conker shouted as he transformed.

"Toadette!" Toadette shouted as she transformed.

"New Town All Stars Z!" They both shouted. Thus, ending their shared transformation scene.

"You did it, guys!" Conker cheered.

"We're back to normal!" Toadette cheered as she and Conker smiled at each other.

"Yeah, sure." Tails said in an uncertain tone "Back to normal…" Conker, Toadette, and Barklei started laughing as they celebrated.

"Vell, you two, zere vas a process involved, but I zink ve understand it." Ze Professor said as Toadette and Barklei giggled as they held each other's hands.

"A process?" Conker asked.

"Yes, Barklei's enhanced voice appears to be sachronized with those two power bracelets." Dry Bowser pointed out "When Barklei says the word, you two will transform into the New Town All Stars!"

"The New Town All Stars?" Conker and Toadette asked in disbelief.

"That's right! Thanks to Barklei, you're both real, live superheroes!" Dry Bowser said.

"Can you believe it? Superheroes!" Conker cried happily "People all over New Town will ask us for truth and justice!"

"Uh, Conker… Hello?" Tails poked Conker, trying to snap him out of his daydream.

"But what about this new, wand-thing?" Toadette asked as she glanced at her bubble wand "I still don't know how to use it, or understand how it works…"

"Just try blowing through the top part." Barklei said.

"Oh, like this?" Toadette asked as she blew big bubbles.

"Yeah, that's it!" Barklei cheered as she danced in the bubble storm as Toadette giggled as she kept blowing. Little did she know that Tails got eaten by a giant bubble, trapping the two-tailed fox.

"How extrodinary…" Mr. Mayor said.

"Mr. Mayor, please, not so close!" Mrs. Bellum pushed Mr. Mayor a bit.

"Oh, Toadette, they're everywhere!" Conker cried as Barklei screamed as she tried to run from a bubble going after her.

"This is…" Toadette said as she blew another bubble "Fun! Well, maybe that's enough." She said as she saw Barklei, Tails, Mr. Mayor, Mrs. Bellum, Dry Bowser, and Ze Professor floating in the bubbles she made.

"Um, please get me down! Huh?" Mr. Mayor asked as Mojo tried to break free of his ropes.

_Now is my chance to escape! _Mojo thought as he struggled more.

"Alright, I think that's enough!" Conker said "Why don't you let them down, okay, Toadette?"

"Okay! Oh, um, well…" Toadette stuttered.

"What?" Conker asked.

"Nobody told me how to turn them off!" Toadette said as everyone else stared blankly at her for a few seconds, and did an anime fall "Uh…"

"We'll figure it out…" Conker groaned as he dusted himself before he saw Mojo Jojo "Hey, the monkey!" Conker cried as he flew at Mojo, trying to catch him, but Mojo Jojo flew off.

"I did it!" Mojo Jojo cheered as he escaped.

"Toadette, use your wand!" Conker commanded.

"Sure thing!" Toadette responded "Leave it to me! Power bubbles!" she shouted as she tried to attack Mojo, but he bounced on them.

"Bubbles cannot hurt Mojo Jojo!" Mojo Jojo said as he escaped.

"Wow, he's really fast like a monkey!" Conker said as a rim shot was heard.

"I _am _a monkey!" Mojo cried as Toadette blew in her bubble wand, but he escaped just in time. "Here's my chance! Goodbye!"

"Stop, Mojo!" Conker commanded.

"Let me try!" Toadette cried as she threw her wand at Mojo Jojo again as she laughed as Conker rolled his eyes at her.

"Sm-Smelly humans…" Mojo whimpered as he jumped out of the window "You win! Now, leave me alone!"

"Come back here!" Conker commanded as he chased Mojo.

"We only want to help you!" Toadette said as she followed Conker.

"What's going on?" Diddy asked as Mojo came running.

"Those meanies… They hurt Mojo!" Mojo Jojo whimpered.

"That's terrible, I deal with them!" Diddy said as he got into a fight stance. Conker and Toadette ran up to him.

"Hey, look out!" Conker cried.

"There's an evil monkey behind you!" Toadette cried.

"He's not evil, you guys are!" Diddy said.

"What in the world are you talking about? _He's_ the villain!" Conker said.

"That's what they all say!" Diddy said "I'll teach you two a lesson!" he said as he cartwheeled at Toadette, knocking her out.

"What was that for?!" Conker asked before Diddy tried to throw a punch at him, but Conker blocked it, and knocked Diddy down "What is the matter with you?! I'm not lying, he is actually a villain!"

"Oh, really?" Diddy asked, still not believing a word Conker said.

"It's true! If you look closer, you'll see a dark aura surrounding his body. Now, look!" Conker commanded as Diddy looked closer, seeing the dark aura surrounding Mojo Jojo's body "You see it?"

"Oh, yeah…" Diddy realized "So, he _is _a villain…"

"See?" Conker asked "I was right!"

"…**YOU!**" Diddy screeched, making Mojo jump.

"W-What?" Mojo asked.

"**DON'T YOU 'WHAT?' ME! YOU STABBED ME IN THE BACK! I THOUGHT THAT MONKIES STICK TOGETHER!**" Diddy fumed.

"But, we do…" Mojo said.

"**DON'T LIE TO ME!**" Diddy fumed.

"Okay, calm down, now let's get him!" Conker said "Slingshot power!" he shouted as he fired his slingshot.

"Somersault spin-off!" Diddy shouted as he used a somersault on Mojo Jojo, sending him into unconsciousness.

"Well, I guess he _is _a villain, after all…" Diddy said as his head drooped in shame "I'm sorry about all of that…"

"It's okay." Conker said as he stretched his arm out "I forgive you." Diddy stretched his arm out and they shook each other's hands.

"Now, what are we going to do about her?" Diddy asked as he glanced down at the unconscious Toadette.

"We'll just bring her back to the lab and see if we can wake her up." Conker said as he carried Toadette's unconscious body "Let's go!" With that, Conker and Diddy started walking back to the lab.


	5. Diddy joins the team

Diddy lied on the lab table hooked up in wires as he was being tested on, while Conker and Dry Bowser were trying to wake Toadette out of her unconsciousness.

"No good." Conker said as he gave up on shaking Toadette "Any other ideas?"

"This is our last option, but…" Dry Bowser said as he pulled out an air horn. He shook it and blew it, waking Toadette.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Toadette cried as she rubbed her head "What happened?"

"Well, I knocked you out while I thought you and Conker were evil." Diddy informed as he jumped off of the lab table "Sorry about that, by the way…"

"Well, it did hurt…" Toadette muttered as she rubbed the back of her head "But, you're forgiven!"

"So, what does this bracelet do?" Diddy asked as he glanced at his bracelet.

"Basically, when Barklei says the word, we transform into the New Town All Stars." Conker informed.

"Cool!" Diddy exclaimed "But, how do I change back?"

"When you're done, just click on the little button." Conker informed.

"But, how was that monkey we fought earlier evil?" Diddy asked.

"There's two kinds of rays. White Z-rays and black Z-rays." Dry Bowser explained "You, them, and two other people were hit with the white Z-rays."

"So, what you're saying is who or whatever got hit by the black rays is a villain?" Diddy asked.

"Well, technically, yes." Dry Bowser nodded. Mojo Jojo was walking around until… BAM! Something hit him in the head.

"Ow! Who hit Mojo Jojo?!" Mojo asked rage fully as it turns out he's been hit in the head by Banjo's boomerang "Oh, no! Please don't tell me it's one of those goodie-goodies again?" as he ran off.

"Who was that? Oh, well!" Banjo shrugged as he threw his boomerang "Hey, I'm getting pretty good at this!" Banjo looked up in the sky as he saw Conker, Toadette, and Diddy flying in the sky "Hey, who are those guys? I think I better follow them!" Banjo said as he flew into the sky, following the three superheroes.

"Hey, Conker… Do you every get the feeling that someone's following us?" Toadette asked.

"No!" Conker responded "Hey, Diddy, hurry up!"

"Whoa…" Diddy stumbled as he flew "I still don't know how to fly! I mean, have you ever seen a flying monkey before?"

"Yes!" Conker and Toadette responded, referring to Mojo.

"So, why are we going after this _Mojo_ guy, again?" Diddy asked.

"Because he has to be tested." Conker explained.

"Who knows where he's gone off to…" Toadette said.

"Probably, robbing the bank." Diddy suggested.

"Very funny, Diddy…" Conker said "Tell us something we don't know!"

"No, seriously, Mojo's robbing the bank, look!" Diddy cried as he pointed down while sirens, gunshots, and screams.

"We got to stop him!" Toadette cried.

"Hey, that's my line!" Conker exclaimed as him, Toadette, and Diddy flew down.

"Stop right there, Mojo!" The three superheroes cried.

"Not you guys again!" Mojo cried as he dropped the bags of money "Look, I dropped the money, see?"

"We're not only here for that, we need to take you back to the lab!" Conker exclaimed "Don't make us do it by force!"

"You can force me all you want, but I am not going back to being a regular monkey!" Mojo cried as he flew past the superheroes. Conker, Diddy, and Toadette flew out of the bank. Toadette thought she saw someone. She shrugged as she flew after her friends. Mojo has eventually ran into an alley, which didn't help him at all.

"Give it up, Mojo, we've got you cornered!" Conker, Diddy and Toadette said before Mojo bashed into them and ran off.

"Oh, no you don't!" Banjo said as he caught Mojo.

"You?!" Mojo cried.

"And my boomerang!" Banjo said as he pulled out his boomerang "Boomerang bash!" he hit Mojo in the head with his boomerang and fell, unconscious "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine…" Conker said before he glanced at the unconscious Mojo Jojo "Did you do this?"

"Yeah!" Banjo exclaimed.

"Thanks, because we need to take him back to the lab!" Conker said.

"Sure, I'll help you!" Banjo said as he grabbed Mojo and carried him to the lab. With Conker, Toadette, and Diddy following him.


	6. Banjo strums along

"So, let me get this straight…" Banjo said "Five people got hit with a white beam and that crazy monkey over there has been hit with a black beam and we've been turned into superheroes?"

"Yes, it seems specific, doesn't it?" Ze Professor nodded.

"And it all happens with this bracelet…" Banjo said as he glanced at his bracelet.

"Go figure, right?" Conker asked.

"Man, this guy snores like a pig…" Diddy said as he drew a mustache on Mojo's face.

"I wonder if he'll ever wake up…" Toadette wondered.

"Uh, I don't think you should mess with him, guys…" Tails said.

"Just let 'em, Mojo's already tied up." Conker said.

"So, this is your weapon…" Barklei said as she examines Banjo's boomerang "Cool!". Daisy was seen lugging her hammer around as she shivered.

"Ah… Ah… AHCHOO!" Daisy sneezed as she rubbed her nose "Ugh! This silly dress is giving me a cold! Who wears this stuff anyways?" she heard yelling from the lab as she shrugged, not really caring.

"I AM MOJO JOJO! I WILL NOT BE A NORMAL MONKEY!" Mojo screamed as he struggled in his ropes.

"Ugh! Do we have to go through _this _again?" Conker asked as he groaned.

"Man, this must be annoying!" Diddy exclaimed as he covered his ears.

"I've heard sour notes in my music class, but this is the _worst _sound I've ever heard!" Banjo exclaimed.

"I am free!" Mojo cried as he broke free and jumped out of the window.

"Come back!" Conket cried.

"Stop!" Banjo cried.

"Hey!" Diddy cried.

"Wait!" Toadette cried.

"Get out of my way! I am having a really bad day!" Mojo yelled as he ran in front of Daisy.

"You think _you're _having a bad day? JUST LOOK AT THIS RIDICULOUS OUTFIT!" Daisy growled as she slammed her hammer on the ground, sending Mojo Jojo to the sky.

"Hey, who are you?" Conker asked.

"Are you talking to me?" Daisy asked.


	7. And then there were five

"**ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!**" Daisy fumed as she her hammer at Tails, Dry Bowser, and Ze Professor as she pointed at her skirt "**THIS IS A SKIRT, A SKIRT! WHATEVER YOU DID TO ME, YOU BETTER UNDO IT, AND RIGHT NOW!**"

"Believe me, we're very sorry!" Dry Bowser said as he shook his hands in defense.

"But, listen, uh…" Tails muttered "To be totally honest, it does look good on you!"

"He's right!" Toadette said as Conker, Diddy, and Banjo nodded their heads. Daisy turned her head around to glare at them.

"**GRR!** **I HATE SKIRTS!**" Daisy fumed as she swung her hammer in the air, and down on the couch the other four All Stars were sitting on. They all screamed as they ran from Daisy's attack. Later on, Diasy lied on the table, anxious to get out of her ridiculous outfit. Conker offered a gummy fruit piece to Toadette, Diddy, and Banjo. They accepted them as they watched Daisy turning back to normal by the laser gun. She hopped off of the table and ran around, happy to be back in her normal attire.

"Okay, that's more like it!" Daisy exclaimed as she ran around "I can finally move around, see? I can actually do stuff!"

"Meh, I think the other outfit was _way _cuter!" Toadette admitted as she ate a gummy fruit.

"Want one?" Conker offered a piece to Daisy "They're made with real fruit!" she shrugged as she took a lemon-flavored piece. She puckered as she tasted it.

"So, what's the idea with this superhero stuff?" Daisy asked as she tried to get the sour taste out of her mouth.

"Okay, well, first, we transform." Banjo explained.

"And then, we save the day!" Toadette finished off.

"Yeah, Chemical Z gave us miraculous superpowers!" Conker said as he posed, superhero style "From this moment on forward, we are official protectors of truth and justice! I'm Conker, the green All Star! With my slingshot, I can fight evil, and protect the citizens of New Town!"

"I'm Toadette, the pink All Star!" Toadette introduced as giggled and posed "I get to wear this really cute dress! It's the perfect shade of pink! Oh, and I can protect New Town, too! With my magical bubble wand, I'll be sure to pop those bad guys!"

"I'm Diddy, the red All Star!" Diddy introduced as he posed "With my new, and improved gymnastic skills, Those villians will be tumbled out of luck!"

"I'm Banjo, the gold All Star!" Banjo introduced as he posed "With my new boomerang, I'll make sure that when the fly, they don't come back!"

"And I guess I'm Daisy, the orange All Star…" Daisy introduced flatly" And I… uh… **I HAVE TO WEAR A SKIRT! A DUMB, RIDICULOUS SKIRT! OH, GROSS! THAT'S TOTALLY UNCOOL! I CAN'T DO THIS! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THE ALL STARS?! NO WAY! YOU GUYS DO IT YOURSELVES! THIS STINKS!**" Daisy fumed as she slammed her fist on the table as the other four jumped in surprise.

"Uh, Daisy, you don't have to be so angry…" Toadette tried to calm the tomboy.

"Huh? Hold on!" Daisy interrupted "How do you know my name?"

"Well, you said it yourself, just now." Conker pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, I did." Daisy realized.

"No, no!" Toadette corrected as she shook her hands "I've seen you around school a lot! You play tennis, soccer, and in fact, you're captain of those and lots of other sports! You're the most athletic girl in the whole school! In fact, you're the most athletic out of everyone! So, I guess I kind of look up to you!"

_Oh, she does look up to me… _Daisy thought.

"Well, I don't know Daisy, Banjo or Diddy, but I've definitely seen you, Toadette." Conker said.

"Huh?" Toadette asked.

"Your locker's always overflown with love notes and presents! And you're on the school's cheerleading squad!" Conker said as he started nudging her "I'd say you're the most popular girl in school!"

"Okay, wait!" Toadette interrupted "Let's think about this… If I know Daisy and you know me, then… Banjo, I know you!"

"What?" Banjo asked.

"We're in the same music class together!" Toadette said "And you play the banjo so well! In fact, rumor has it that you may get a music scholarship! So, I look up to you, too!"

"Oh, really?" Banjo asked "Ah, come on!"

"No, it's true!" Toadette said.

"Speaking of which, Diddy, I know you!" Banjo said.

"What?" Diddy asked.

"You're captain of the gymnastics team!" Banjo said "You're the most flexible member, and happen to have taken home the gold from every meet this year!"

"Hmm, so if Toadette knows Daisy, Conker knows Toadette, Toadette knows you, you know me, so that means…" Diddy said.

"I must know Conker!" Daisy said.

"What?" Conker asked.

"Yeah, you're obsessed with superhero comics, and stuff!" Daisy said.

"Well, I wouldn't say _obsessed_…" Conker said as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"And, I happen to know Diddy, Banjo, and Toadette!" Daisy said.

"And I know Conker and Toadette!" Diddy said.

"So, we all know each other…" Banjo said.

"So that means…" Toadette said.

"We go to the same school!" Conker, Toadette, Diddy, Banjo, and Daisy said at the same time.

"Duh! It's not _that _hard to figure out!" Daisy said "We go to the same high school!"

"I knew it!" Conker, Toadette, Diddy, and Banjo said.

"This is great!" Conker cheered "We can be friends! We can all hang out together!"

"Friends?" Daisy asked "No way!" _I can never be friends with these four! Just look at them! Soon, we'll be talking about superheroes, tights, love letters, music, and ugh! _Daisy thought before she got one arm hooked with Conker's arm, and another one hooked with Toadette's arm as they all hooked each other's arms together "Huh? What?"

"It must have been faith that brought the five of us together!" Toadette said gleefully.

"The perfect team!" Conker, Toadette, Diddy, and Banjo said as Daisy struggled to break free.

"Well, now, it's nice to you're all getting along!" Mr. Mayor said.

"So, who's the old dude?" Daisy asked.

"He looks familiar…" Conker said.

"Really familiar…" Diddy said.

"Yeah…" Toadette said.

"I just can't put my finger on it…" Banjo said as Tails, Dry Bowser, and Ze Professor started waving their hands as they kept murmuring to the All Stars.

_Mr. Fredward(Mr. Mayor) scanned a barcode block on a box._

_"Good morning, madam!" Mr. Fredward greeted "Toothpaste on sale!"_

"What? like a pharmacist?" Daisy asked.

_Mr. Fredward and Mrs. Bellum were working at a fruit store._

_"Yes, ma'm!" Mr. Fredward nodded "The apples are right over here!"_

"Or a grocer?" Conker asked.

_Mr. Fredward and Mrs. Bellum were working at a hair salon._

_"Snippy snip snip!" Mr. Fredward said as he cut someone's hair._

"A hairdresser?" Toadette asked.

_Mr. Fredward, or Fredward the Great is hosting a circus._

_"Come one, come all to the Fredward Brothers Circus!" Fredward the Great said "The greatest show on _

_earth!"_

"A ringleader?" Diddy asked.

_Mr. Fredward is singing and dancing while sweeping the halls of New Town High School._

"Or a high school janitor?" Banjo asked as Mr. Mayor sung and dance as he pretended to sweep the floor.

"This man's the mayor of New Town." Mrs. Bellum introduced "And I'm his secretary, Mrs. Bellum." As the

All Stars stared at the ditzy mayor. Mr. Mayor stopped his singing, dancing, and sweeping and let out a cough.

"As you know, ladies and gentlemen, you now possess amazing superpowers!" Mr. Mayor informed "So, I would like to personally invite you to be the official protectors of New Town! Well, what do you say to that?"

"Okay!" Conker, Toadette, Diddy, and Banjo said.

"No way!" Daisy said as she stuck her tounge out as everyone in the room gasped.

"What's the matter?" Toadette asked.

"Yeah, it'll be so great!" Diddy said.

"We'll be superheroes!" Conker said.

"Besides, the outfits are really cute!" Toadette said.

"Just cool it, okay?" Daisy said as she shook her hands in defense _Ugh, it's not that I don't want to be a superhero, it's just that- _Daisy thought before she saw the other four All Stars gave a pleading look to Daisy _It's just that I don't want to save New Town while wearing a skirt! And talking about comics, somersaults, clothes, and band geek stuff! Especially not with these guys! Ugh, just look at them!_

"So, it's settled, then!" Mr. Mayor concluded "You'll be a team! We can't let anything happen to New Town, now, can we?"

"No, we have to make sure nothing happens to the food store I stock up on snacks!" Conker said "My favorite is the yogurt dessert cup!"

"And we have to protect my favorite clothing store, _For Sure Cotoure'_!" Toadette said "That's where I buy my cute clothes!"

"We also can't let anything happen to my favorite gym, _Tumbling Tumblers_!" Diddy said "They have the best trampolines, mats, and balance beams!"

"We can't let anything happen to my favorite music store, _DJ'S_!" Banjo said "That's where I buy strings for my banjo!"

"I can tell you're a fashionista, Toadette!" Conker said.

"See? It _was_ faith that brought us all together!" Toadette said.

"Did you guys hear about the new restaurant, _Ryan's_?" Conker asked.

"Yeah, we went there after our last meet!" Diddy said "I was so full!"

"Hey, we know that place!" Tails, Dry Bowser, and Ze Professor said.

"Huh?" Daisy asked.

"Oh, the sweet and sour pork is like a slice of heaven!" Mr. Mayor said.

"So, I see you're a sweet and sour fan?" Dry Bowser asked "Good choice!"

"I like wanton soup!" Tails said.

"Gentlemen, please, don't forget the chop sewey!" Mrs. Bellum said.

"They gave me a puppy dish with dumplings!" Barklei said as she wagged her tail.

"Oh, and the ice cream has gummy bears and m&m's on top!" Conker said.

"Have you seen the waitresses?" Toadette asked "They have the best uniforms!"

"Check out the ninjas!" Diddy said "I've never seen someone flip so much since… Me!"

"And the music!" Banjo said "It just makes you feel like you're in Japan!"

"Ugh!" Daisy groaned as she saw what everyone is talking about swarming her head "What's the big deal? It's just a restaurant! That's it! I'm out of here!"

"But, New Town will crumble without you!" Mr. Mayor said.

"Those four can take care of it! There's no way I'm teaming up with them! It's just too emberassing! Besides, you people are all crazy! See ya!" Daisy said as she ran out of the door.

"Without all five of them, the team is incomplete!" Tails said "We can't let that happen! We have to keep them together!"

"You are right, Tails!" Ze Professor said,

"Barklei!" Tails called.

"New Town All Stars! We need yoooooou!" Barklei howled.

"Conker!" Conker shouted.

"Toadette!" Toadette shouted.

"Daisy!" Daisy shouted.

"Diddy!" Diddy shouted.

"Banjo!" Banjo shouted.

They all shared a transformation scene.

"New Town All Stars Z!" They all shouted, ending their transformation scene.

"How can anyone _not_ want to be a superhero?" Conker asked as he looked at himself "So cool!"

"This outfit gets cuter every time!" Toadette giggled as she looked at herself.

"I used to think I looked silly, but I kind of like this suit!" Diddy said as he looked at himself.

"You know, I don't look half bad!" Banjo said as he looked at himself.

"Ugh, the skirt again!" Daisy groaned as she tugged her skirt "I look like a total girl!"

"Daisy, hasn't anyone ever told you that you _are _a girl?" Toadette asked.

"That's true…" Banjo said.

"**I KNOW, I KNOW! I JUST HATE SKIRTS!" **Daisy fumed as she heard Barklei giggle "**WHAT'S SO FUNNY, LITTLE MUTT?! DON'T FORGET IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU I'M WEARING THIS DUMB OUTFIT! IT'S ALL OF YOUR FAULT!" **Barklei screamed as she ran away "**HEY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! GET BACK HERE!"** Daisy zoomed after Barklei, making the couch fly into a machine.

"The lab!" Dry Bowser and Ze Professor exclaimed.

"Conker, Toadette, Diddy, Banjo, you've got to stop her!" Tails said.

"Daisy, come back!" The four All Stars cried as they went after Daisy.

"**GET BACK HERE, YOU FLEABAG!**" Daisy yelled as she zoomed after Barklei.

"Wait, Daisy!" Conker and Banjo said.

"Please, come back!" Diddy and Toadette said.

**"I'LL GET YOU!**" Daisy swore as she followed Barklei. A machine started to fall over as the four All Stars flew right through it. Barklei ran outside and back to the lab. While they were in the kitchen, the four All Stars came upon a sheet.

"Guys, I have an idea!" Conker said "Grab the sheet!" Mr. Mayor, Mrs. Bellum, Tails, Dry Bowser, and Ze Professor cleaned the lab before Barklei came in.

"**GET BACK HERE!**" Daisy said as she flew in the hallway.

"NOW, GET HER!" The four All Stars cried as they hel the sheet in front of the doorway, catching Daisy as she flew in. She tumbled until she hit a machine.

"I feel better!" Daisy said, calming down as she got out of the sheet "It's good to let loose sometimes, it's like playing sports, it calms me down! So, maybe you're right! With superpowers, it might be cool to be a New Town All Star!"

"See? We told you!" Conker, Toadette, Diddy, and Banjo said as Daisy threw the sheet on Barklei.

"And, so, as mayor, I appoint you, the New Town All Stars, as the noble protectors of New Town!" Mr. Mayor said.

"Okay!" Conker, Toadette, Diddy, and Banjo said.

"Yeah, I'll do it!" Daisy said.

"Now that we're on the same page, let's go over the rules for being superheroes!" Mrs. Bellum said "1. You must promise to protect New Town against evil!"

"Huh?" Conker asked "Obviously, we do that anyway!"

"2. Don't wreck the lab!" Mrs. Bellum said.

"But it was an accident!" Toadette said "It's not like we did it on purpose!"

"3. No squabbling!" Mrs. Bellum said,

"Okay, fine, I'll stop picking fights" Daisy said "That doesn't mean we're going to be buddy buddy!"

"4. Be careful with your superpowers!" Mrs. Bellum said.

"Hey, it's not our fault that we're just learning them!" Diddy said.

"And 5. Don't twreck the city!" Mrs. Bellum said.

"We didn't try to wreck the city, we were trying to help!" Banjo said "And what's with the rules?"

"Yeah, we're superheroes!" Diddy said.

"Maybe _you_ should follow the rules!" Daisy said.

"That's-" Conker said.

"Right! What are your rules?" Toadette asked.

"Alright! Here are the rules for _you _to follow!" Conker, Toadette, Diddy, Daisy, and Banjo said as they stormed in front of the rule makers.

"1. In the lab, we can eat whatever we want!" Conker said.

"2. The lab will have all the latest fashion magazines!" Toadette said.

"3. We can watch sports whenever we want!" Daisy said.

"4. The lab will have gym mats, for gymnastics!" Diddy said.

"5. We can listen or make as much music as we want to!" Banjo said.


	8. And then there were five part 2

Conker ran out of his house with his lunch box.

"Hey, Conker, you took my lunch!" a squeaky voice said.

"Oops! Sorry about that!" Conker apologized as he ran into his house "That was close! Tuesdays are Mr. Octopus's hotdog days! Besides, all my sister gets is cucumber sandwiches and milk!"

"Here is your favorite, Toadette, apple pie!" Toadettes's grandmother said as she gave Toadette her lunch box.

"Thanks, Grandma!" Toadette said as she ran out of her house "See you after school!"

Daisy walked out of her apartment.

"Hey, sis, you forgot something!" Daisy's younger brother said.

"Yeah, your lunch, you little dork!" Daisy's older brother said.

"Oh, yeah, it's leftover bacon and eggs today, alright!" Daisy said as she caught her falling lunch box and roller skated to school "See you guys!"

Diddy walked out of his house with a lunchbox in his hand.

"Mmm! Banana chips, banana sandwich, banana milk!" Diddy said "See you after school, mom!"

Banjo walked out of his house with his lunch box.

"Wait… Oh, darn it!" Banjo slapped his forehead "I forgot my banjo!" he ran in his house, grabbed his banjo and ran off to school.

"Hey, Conker!" Toadette greeted withDiddy and Banjo at her side.

"Hey, guys!" Conker greeted "I'm glad we got Daisy to join the team!" he whispered.

"Yeah, now that we're all together, we're totally invincible!" Diddy said.

"I know! I've always wanted to be a superhero! I can't believe it's real!" Conker said.

"Yeah, at first, I was confused, but now it feels like we all belong together!" Banjo said.

"I love the outfits!" Toadette squealed "I just can't get over how cute they are!"

"I wonder when we're going to have our next fight…" Conker wondered "Maybe we're fighting Mojo again!"

"I don't know, they could call us anytime soon!" Banjo said.

"Well, I guess we're just going to have to get ready!" Diddy said.

"Yeah, guys, you're right!" Conker said as Daisy skated to the gate "I don't care when it is, I can't wait!"

"Me neither!" Toadette, Diddy, and Banjo said.

"It's going to be great!" Conker said as he threw his right fist in the air.

"Don't these guys ever shut up?" Daisy asked herself as they were soon in the school hallways.

"Okay, see you later!" Conker, Toadette, Diddy, and Banjo said to each other as they went their separate ways.

"Well, at least we're not in the same class…" Daisy mumbled as she walked to her class.

"Good morning, students!" Mr. Principal greeted as every student was at a school meeting outside "Now, I know this is sudden, but we're changing your classes!" though, every student groaned as much to their dismay.

"Good morning, class! From now on, I'll be your teacher, Mrs. Keen!" Mrs. Keen said.

"Hi, Mrs. Keen…" The boys said.

"School rocks!" A boy said.

"Oh, no, not Mrs. Keen!" Princess groaned, as much to her annoyance. Conker, Toadette, Diddy, and Banjo all talked to each other, being excited as they were in the same class together. Daisy, although, wasn't very happy.

_How can they do this? _Daisy thought_ The school's changed classes at the middle of the year?! Now, look, I'm with those four! They'll drive me crazy! _

"That's right, it's done!" Mr. Principle said on the phone.

"Thank you! I appreciate it, Mr. Principle!" Mrs. Bellum thanked "Yes, thank you! Buh-bye!" she hung up "Your brother was very helpful! He rearranged the schedule, so all five All Stars are in the same class! Now, they'll have to get along, even if they don't want to!"

"Excellent, Mrs. Bellum! What will I do without you?" Mr. Mayor asked.

"When's lunch?" Daisy groaned "I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse!"

"It's only 2nd period!" Conker corrected.

"Yeah, didn't you eat your breakfast this morning?" Toadette asked as her, Conker, Diddy, Daisy, and Banjo's stomachs growled at the same time.

"Even our stomachs are in sync!" Conker, Toadette, Diddy, and Banjo said "We're a perfect team!"

"Whatever, it's just a coincidence!" Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Hey, did any of you guys hear about that thing that happened at the zoo yesterday?" a girl asked, getting the All Stars's attention.

"My dad told me it was all over the news!" Another girl said.

"Yeah, they said this weird monkey let all of the animals out!" Another girl said.

"Uh huh! Then this guy showed up! He was, like, a superhero and he totally saved the day!" Another girl said.

"If someone offered me superpowers, I'll take them in a second!" Another girl said.

"Yeah, that'd be cool!" All the girls said.

"Well, as a matter of fact…" Conker said, getting the girls's attention before getting grabbed by his fellow teammates, and getting carried out of the classroom.

"You can't tell anyone about Chemical Z!" Toadette said.

"That stuff's caused enough trouble already!" Daisy said.

"All I wanted to tell them was-" Conker said.

"NO!" The other All Stars said as a new restaurant opened, having people coming in immediatly.

"Welcome to She' Mojo!" A squeaky, female voice said.

"Finally! Lunch!" Daisy said as she slammed her lunchbox on the lunch table.

"I'm way hungrier than I thought!" Conker said.

"I've been waiting to eat!" Banjo said.

"Me too!" Diddy said.

"Me three, let's eat!" Toadette said.

"Wait a minute! Who said that we're eating together?" Daisy asked

"We did!" Conker, Toadette, Diddy, and Banjo said as Daisy groaned.

"Whatever…" Daisy said.

"Check it out, guys! It's my favorite, Mr. Octopus Hotdogs!" Conker said.

"I got apple pie!" Toadette said.

"I got banana chips, a banana sandwich, and banana milk!" Diddy said.

"I got honeybuns!" Banjo said.

"I got leftover bacon and eggs!" Daisy said as she found that her fellow teammates are looking at her with sly grins on their faces.

"Now that looks good!" Dry Bowser said as he looked at the cuisine Tails is carrying. Until… The computer screen showed She' Mojo being destroyed as Mojo throws plates, silverware, and glasses everywhere.

"Mojo dressed as a waitress?!" Dry Bowser exclaimed.

"Barklei, now!" Tails called.

"New Town All Stars! We need yooooou!" Barklei howled.

"Bon appitet!" The All Stars prayed, before their bracelets went off.

"But it's lunchtime!" Conker shouted.

"I guess we should go…" Toadette said.

"We have no time to lose!" Diddy said.

"Come on, Conker!" Banjo said.

"This job stinks! I'm so hungry!" Daisy cried.

"We can't transform here!" Conker said as he and his teammates ran out of the cafeteria, and stumbled upon a yoga room.

"Not here, either!" Conker said.

"What about the library?" Toadette asked as they found Mr. Principle playing with the books, as though they were dominos.

"Silence!" Mr. Principle said.

"Let's try the science lab!" Daisy said as they opened the door. Only to be greeted by a foul smelling gas.

"What kind of experiment is _that_?!" Conker asked as he and his teammates coughed and gagged as they ran. They tried the school's roof.

"We should be okay up here…" Conker panted as he and his teammates fell to the ground. "My Octopus Dogs!"

"My apple pie!" Toadette shouted.

"My chips, sandwich, and milk!" Diddy shouted.

"My honeybuns!" Banjo shouted.

"My leftover bacon and eggs!" Daisy shouted.

"It doesn't matter!" Conker said as he stood up "We're All Stars, no matter what, we have to be ready! Even, at lunchtime!"

"Even at lunchtime?" Daisy asked.

"Even when banana chips, sandwich, and milk are at stake?" Diddy asked.

"Even when honeybuns are at stake?" Banjo asked.

"Even when apple pie is at stake?" Toadette asked.

"Sounds lame…" Daisy said.

"It is true, but we're superheroes, even at lunch!" Conker said.

"Sounds good to me!" Diddy said.

"I'm in!" Banjo said.

"Me too!" Toadette said.

"You guys are so weird!" Daisy said as she, Toadette, Diddy, Banjo gathered around Conker's bracelet gadget to see Mojo on the screen.

"It's Mojo!" Conker said.

"Let's go!" Daisy said.

"Conker!" Conker shouted.

"Toadette!" Toadette shouted.

"Daisy!" Daisy shouted.

"Diddy!" Diddy shouted.

"Banjo!" Banjo shouted.

They all shared a transformation scene. "New Town All Stars Z!" They all shouted, ending their transformation scene. Mojo is eating all of the food in sight.

"All done!" Mojo said as he jumped to another table "Mojo loves ice cream! Spaghetti, my favorite! Oh yum, yum, yum! Everybody knows you cannot conquer the world with an empty stomach!"

"Hold it right there, Mojo!" The All Stars said.

"We're the New Town All Stars, fighting for truth and justice! Even, at lunchtime!" Conker said.

"Yeah, I bet that really scared him…" Daisy said in a sarcastic tone as Mojo Jojo kept eating.

"I don't really think he's listening…" Toadette said as Conker face palmed.

"Cut it out already!" Conker said.

"Yeah, it looks like you don't have any table manners!" Toadette said.

"Hey, are you hearing us?!" Diddy asked.

"It's like you were raised in a zoo!" Daisy said.

"I _was_ raised in a zoo!" Mojo corrected "Do not make fun! I am sensitive!" he ran out of the restaurant, took his waitress outfit off, and flew away. The All Stars followed that maniacal monkey.

"Huh?" Conker asked.

"Where'd he go?" Toadette asked.

"How de he…?" Diddy asked.

"Is this some sort of trick?" Banjo asked.

"Mojo, where are you?" Daisy called out as the hook of the crane nearby flew over to the All Stars, which was being controlled by Mojo. The All Stars got out of the way.

"You smelly goodie goodies are in fot it now!" Mojo scowled.

"You creep!" Daisy said as the All Stars flew to the crane, trying to get to Mojo and trying to avoid the flying crane. The All Stars held their stomachs, hungry as they are.

"So hungry…" Conker moaned.

"I don't think I'm going to last another minute…" Banjo moaned.

"So empty… need food…" Diddy moaned.

"I think I'm going to faint…" Toadette moaned.

"Being a superhero stinks…" Daisy moaned.

"Ohoho! See? Listen to Mojo! Never fight a battle on an empty stomach! I have been eating all day! Spaghetti, meatloaf, casserole, seafood, shiskabobs…" Mojo said as the All Stars were zoning out, after a little bit of zoning out, the All Stars grabbed the hook.

"Listen up, you silly monkey!" Conker said.

"This is all of your fault!" Diddy said.

"You made us miss lunch!" Toadette said.

"You made us starve!" Banjo said.

"And now, you're going to get it!" Daisy said. The All Stars threw the hook down onto Mojo, destroying the crane.

"You've made the biggest mistake of your life, Mojo!" Conker said.

"Never come between a person-" Diddy said.

"And their food!" Toadette said.

"Especially when-" Banjo said.

"They're an All Star!" Daisy said. The All Stars flew into the crane, making it fall into the water. "Well, maybe we are getting along!"

"Finally!" Conker, Toadette, Diddy, and Banjo said as a boat came speeding over to the All Stars.

"You cannot get rid of me that easily, you silly little brats! Take this!" Mojo said as he tried to shoot 5 missiles at the All Stars, but they got out of the way, and now the missiles are heading for the city.

"Oh, no!" Conker said.

"Missiles!" Toadette said.

"Headed-" Diddy said.

"For the-" Banjo said

"City!" Daisy said.

"Hurry, guys, stop them!" Barklei howled.

"Power slingshot extreme!" Conker shouted as he shot a missile.

"Blazing bubbles!" Toadette shouted as she used her bubbles to block one missile from going into the city.

"Stop, tuck, and roll!" Diddy shouted as he rolled into a missile.

"Boomerang break-up!" Banjo shouted as he threw his boomerang at a missile.

"Mega time hammer!" Daisy shouted as she slammed her hammer onto a missile. Then, five of the missiles headed straight for Mojo, sending him to the sky. In the lab, the whole fight was seen.

"You did it! You saved the city!" Tails cheered.

"Astonishing!" Dry Bowser praised.

"Wunderbar!" Ze Professor praised.

"Very well done!" Mr. Mayor praised.

"Alright!" Barklei cheered.

Back at the city, the town clock rang, setting to 12 P.M.

"Oh, no!" Toadette said.

"Lunch hour!" Diddy said.

"There's only five minutes left!" Banjo said.

"If we hurry-" Daisy said.

"We could still make it!" Conker said "Mr. Octopus Dogs!"

"Apple pie!" Toadette shouted.

"Banana chips, sandwich, and milk!" Diddy shouted.

"Honeybuns!" Banjo shouted.

"Leftover bacon and eggs!" Daisy shouted.

"Now we can finally eat!" They all shouted.

**The** **End!**


End file.
